


To See It Through

by Jetrocketboy



Series: Life Is Gonna Change [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetrocketboy/pseuds/Jetrocketboy
Summary: The Christmas season was steadily approaching, and Buck is determined to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. Now if only he had any ideas on what to get...





	To See It Through

The early morning light spilled into the bedroom as Buck stirred awake. The sun’s rays danced along his face, and he squinted his eyes as he became aware of his surroundings. Namely, the tall, muscular, and absolutely beautiful figure of his beloved Eddie. Buck tilted his head to get a better look at the man, and all that could be seen was the tuft of curly brown hair that poked out from beneath the mountain of blankets Eddie bundled himself in. Now that brought a smile to Buck’s face.

No matter how many times he wakes up next to Eddie in bed, Buck doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way his heart jumps up and down in his chest. It’s been a few weeks since their first date, and Buck would say he’s settled quite nicely in his new home. He didn’t have much in Maddie’s place anyway, so packing wasn’t much of an issue. His sister even helped with the whole moving process. Though, Buck might be an airhead sometimes, but he’s pretty sure it was so he could get out of there faster. For obvious reasons. Well, he can say with certainty that he won’t miss Maddie’s excursions with Chim. Too often did he catch them just before  _ the  _ act.

At least now that he’s living with Eddie, he understands why they would act the way they did. Those first few days that Buck was here, he honest to god could not keep his hands and mouth off of Eddie. He’s almost glad that Christopher wasn’t there, because the things they did would scar any child’s eyes. Especially Eddie’s own kid. 

Well, if Chris spending Thanksgiving with his mother had a silver lining, it would be the privacy granted to the two men. And they would be fools not to be grateful for that.

And Buck could not be more grateful than now, seeing his boyfriend all wrapped up in sheets, trying to conserve as much heat as possible. The year was coming to an end, and December came rolling in with even colder temperatures. Buck didn’t mind the cold, but he learned that Eddie does. He admitted to not particularly liking the frigid air, if only a little bit. To Buck, that just meant more cuddles and hugs, which he was completely okay with.

So that’s what he decided to do in that moment. Buck shifted his weight to the center of the soft bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner, and slid an arm over the other man’s chest. Eddie’s back rested on his front, and Buck moved his head ever so slightly to take in the scent of pine tar. A bit of a strange smell, but it was Eddie’s, so he didn’t really mind. It just made his boyfriend that much more special.

A content hum escaped Eddie’s mouth, and he brought up a hand to entwine in his own. It was quite warm, which felt nice against the cool temperature of their room. Yet, Buck couldn’t help the feeling of cold fear as Eddie’s scars brushed along the palm of his hand. They had gone to a doctor’s a couple days ago to check it out, but they had said that, unfortunately, those lines would be permanent.

Eddie sleepily turning around had brought him out of his thoughts before he could spiral down that rabbit hole. Buck was relieved that the man could probably sense whenever he’s distressed. The blanket that Eddie was covered in fell along his face, and he was met with tired, hazel, and wonderful eyes.

“Good morning, handsome,” Eddie drawled out, not fully awake yet.

“Not as handsome as you, baby,” Buck murmured back.

Eddie gave a gentle laugh. “That’s such a lame line…”

Buck laughed, too, and pecked at the side of Eddie’s lips. “You love it, though.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Eddie went in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. It wasn’t the kind that preludes more, but Buck was happy for it nonetheless. 

When they pulled apart, Eddie put his head down on Buck’s clothed chest. Even through the fabric of his sweater, he could feel the softness of those familiar curls. He ran his fingers through them slowly, just taking the time to appreciate the lazy morning. 

“Did you sleep well?” Buck gently whispered, after some minutes had passed.

Eddie gave just as gentle of a nod. “Couldn’t have been better,” he let out in a small voice. 

It’s been a relief to see that Eddie’s nightmares have yet to resurface, especially since they’re living together now. Buck knows how anxious he was when they first started sleeping in the same bed. How Eddie had feared what he might do in his unconscious state. But so far, nothing really serious has happened in about a month. Buck doesn’t know if it’s because of him, or the therapy, but he likes to think it’s a combination of the two. 

Sure, there have been times when Eddie woke up in a sweat, but Buck was always there to calm him down. They’d embrace in bed, and then if they can, they made it a habit to talk about it. Whether it was at home before their next shift, or under the park’s gazebo, they promised to communicate with each other, no matter how bad the dream was.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Buck said, his words muffled as he kissed the top of Eddie’s head.

“You know what’ll make you even more glad?” Eddie lifted himself on his elbows, and was now face to face with Buck, an eager look in his eyes. 

“Morning sex?” Buck joked.

Eddie was quick with the jab to his side. “No, stupid! It is officially the first day of December, so you know what that means, right?”

It took a bit for Buck to understand what Eddie was saying. But when he did, it was like a light bulb had turned on in his brain. “Oh yeah! We’re picking up Chris from the airport today! I missed the little dude!”

“So did I. As much fun as it was with just the two of us, I’m excited to have him back around. Then we’ll really feel like a family again.”

Buck melted a little at that statement. The ease at which Eddie called him a part of his family was a bit shocking, but he ain’t complaining. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and shifted both of their weights over, with Buck on top of a now supine Eddie.

“Then does that mean we should celebrate?”

Eddie bellowed a laugh at that. “Buck! We really should start getting ready. We’ve got to be at the airport in like an hour or two.”

“An hour or two?” Buck whispered into Eddie’s ear before kissing the side of his face. “We could definitely do something in that time.”

He could feel Eddie shiver under his touch, and soon enough his own hands were reaching down his abdomen. “Fine, but if we’re late, you’re paying for lunch  _ and  _ dinner!”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Diaz.”

* * *

Okay, so they were a little off schedule when they made it to the airport. But it was a small price to pay for some extra alone time with Eddie. That was always worth it, Buck reasoned. 

They were quick to find Shannon with Chris in tow, waiting beside an indoor fountain. The little guy immediately went to hug his dad, and he noticed over Eddie’s shoulder that Buck was there, too. He gave a joyful wave at him, and Buck was quick to return it.

Eddie gave his regards to Shannon in a far too short conversation. She didn’t even acknowledge Buck’s presence—not that he minded, of course—and soon enough the boys were off on their own. 

When Chris was told by his dad that Buck was now a permanent resident of their house, he had literally squealed and hugged Buck with the fervor of a thousand suns. Even when they made it back home, Chris refused to let go, so he was left with no option but to carry the kid inside. He demanded that they have tons of pizza to celebrate, and Eddie was quick to agree. He gave Buck a knowing stare, and he rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone to make the call.

At least Eddie’s huge smile never once went away. So he didn’t mind spending the extra money to treat his family.

* * *

The weeks were passing by fast, the three of them having too much fun to really notice. 

Most nights they would even go to bed exhausted from laughter. Soon enough, it was twelve days to Christmas, and Hen would not stop nagging him about what he’s going to get for Eddie and Christopher. 

“For the last time, Hen, I’m not telling you!”

“Oh give it up, sweetie, I know your evasion tactics. I bet you don’t even have an idea of what you’re getting them.”

Shit. Was he really that obvious? Or was the woman just scarily good at reading him? 

It wasn’t like they didn’t talk about gifts, it’s just that Eddie can be way too nice sometimes. When Buck brought up the subject, all he got in response was the classic ‘ _ I don’t want anything _ ’. As much as he appreciated the thoughtfulness, it really didn’t help Buck’s predicament. Who does Eddie think he is? Of course he’s going to get a gift for his boyfriend. It is their first Christmas together, after all. 

So Buck’s stumped on what he should get. Chris is easy enough to shop for. His wishlist to Santa wasn’t so crazy this year, so he and Eddie agreed to split the items between the two of them. 

But with Eddie, it’s an entirely different story. He wanted his gift to be perfect. He wanted it to be something that proved his love to him, as if he didn’t already know about it and loved him back. It didn’t have to be anything big, but he did want it to be meaningful. 

“Okay, jeez! No, I don’t know what I’m getting for Eddie. Just shush it! I don’t want him to hear us!”

“Aha! I knew it!” Hen loudly whispered as she pumped her fist.

“You happy now that you know I’m stressing my mind out about this?”

“No need to be so dramatic, Buck. I may be pulling your leg, but I’m also looking out for ya. Do you at least have an idea?”

“Kind of?” Buck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I mean, I want it to be significant, right? Enough to show how I feel about him, but I don’t want it to be all big and flashy. Eddie doesn’t like to stick out or have the spotlight on him.”

Hen gave a thoughtful hum as she looked deep in thought. “I see…”

“So? Can you think of something?”

“You ever thought about a ring?”

If Buck was drinking a glass of water, he would have immediately spit it out as he heard what Hen was suggesting. “W-Woah, hold on! Don’t you think that’s jumping the gun a bit?”

“No, not like an engagement ring! Like a promise ring, or something like that. It doesn’t even have to be a ring. Just something to show your dedication to him, y’know?”

Buck would admit that idea surprisingly didn’t sound terrible. Actually, it’s a pretty good one. “Huh, I never thought about that…”

“Well, it’s only an idea. I’m sure you’ve got plenty of better ones in that head of yours.” He didn’t miss the prideful smirk that lined her face as Hen patted Buck on the back as she strolled past him, off to continue whatever business she had. 

Something to show his dedication, huh? Buck could do that. He didn’t see Eddie wear too much jewelry, but hopefully he won’t mind an accessory like that.

The shrill alarm of a call entered Buck’s ear, and he was running off towards the trucks. Not before Hen’s idea was tucked safely away in his memory, that is.

As he snuck glances at Eddie in the vehicle, he couldn’t help but feel excited now. He’s finally got the perfect gift planned, and he can’t wait to see his boyfriend open it.

* * *

Well, it was perfect. Until he realized too late that probably every other young couple had thought of the same thing. No wonder Hen’s suggestion came so easily to her. 

He had gone to nearly every jewelry store around L.A., and somehow none of them had what Buck was looking for. The Christmas season was apparently rough this year in terms of competition, and he should’ve figured the good stuff would get bought way in advance.

And if Buck knew it was going to be this hard looking for a goddamn piece of metal, he wouldn’t have waited until five days before Christmas.

He was about to give up as he walked around the outdoor mall. The plaza itself was pretty hectic, too, kids lining up to see Mr. Santa Claus himself. He remembered when he accompanied Eddie to this place the year before. He’s shocked that so much had changed in a single year. He wouldn’t trade it for the world, though. He’s undoubtedly thankful for the opportunity to even be able to show his love for that man.

No, he couldn’t just stop here. If he truly loved Eddie, he’d find something worthy to show his commitment. With newfound determination, Buck made one last trip around the mall, looking for a store that he may have missed or overlooked. 

He’s glad he did, too, because soon enough he saw a jewelry store that looked very promising. It wasn’t closed yet, and it looked well stocked, so Buck took his chances and went inside. 

The lady behind the glass display cases was nice enough to show Buck some selections, and after what felt like hours of staring at various items, he thinks he’s found the one. It was a designer watch, sleek and gorgeous, yet still simple and easy on the eyes. If that wasn’t perfect for Eddie, he doesn’t know what is. 

He tells the saleswoman that that’s the one he wants, and she happily informs him that it’s also part of a package sale deal. Intrigued, he asked what kind of package it was in. She responded by saying the watch also came with a ring of his choosing. 

A ring, too? Well, at least it could save him the trouble and money in the future, so Buck agreed. This doesn’t mean Buck was planning on proposing, too. Not wanting to bull rush into the next stage of their relationship, he figures the time will come soon, when they’re both ready for it. 

The thought of being Eddie’s future fiancé, and then future husband, did at least put him in a really good mood. He left the store with a watch, a ring, and an exhilerence he never thought was possible. 

Buck just knew it in his gut. This was going to be a great Christmas.

* * *

On the night of Christmas Eve, Buck could barely contain himself. He made sure as soon as he got home from his shopping trip at the mall that his presents were wrapped and hidden from Eddie’s sight. He loves the guy to death, but Buck’s been with him long enough to know he’s really good at ruining surprises.

They had just returned from a nice little potluck at the station, and Chris must have partied just a tad too much.

“Man, that boy is out like a light,” Eddie quietly announced as he walked out of his son’s bedroom.

Buck was resting on the couch, his legs up on the coffee table, pretending to act all nonchalant as he scrolled through his phone. “He had a lot of fun tonight, huh?”

Eddie made his way over and sat himself right next to Buck, laying his head on his shoulder. “Definitely. I haven’t seen him so excited like that in years. It was nice to see.”

Buck let the moment play out a little longer as Eddie held his hand tight, their fingers laced together. “Hey, Eddie? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“What’s up, Buck?”

“Y’know I love you, right?”

Eddie giggled a bit as he turned to face him. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

Buck could only grin as he reached under the couch. He felt the cool paper of his wrapped gift, and presented it to Eddie. “Well, I had more planned after you opened this.”

Eddie squinted his eyes at him. “Buck, you didn’t have to give me a present. Just being with you for the holidays is more than enough.”

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t help myself,” Buck explained as he practically shoved the little box into the other man’s hands. “So come on, just open it.”

“Buck—”

“Please?” Buck put on his best pouty face and puppy eyes look. 

Eddie reluctantly took the gift, but Buck could tell he was still hesitant. “But it isn’t even Christmas yet, technically. I can’t open it right now.”

“Actually…” Buck picked up his phone that he previously held, and showed the screen to Eddie. Twelve o’clock. “I think it is.”

The jaw drop from Eddie was just as amusing to see as the smile that crept up on his face. “You planned this from the start? Wow, I’m actually surprised that you had a pretty good setup here.”

“See, I can be clever at times!”

“You never cease to amaze me Buck,” Eddie admitted as he playfully punched Buck’s bicep. “Alright, alright, I’ll open it. It better not be something expensive, though.”

“Well, you’ll be glad to know that it just so happened to be on sale.”

Eddie slowly and meticulously undid the wrapping of the present, almost to the point of driving Buck mad. However, the look of pure shock and emotion that Eddie expressed as he opened the small leather box made all that waiting totally worth it. 

“It’s… It’s beautiful, Buck…” Eddie delicately lifted the watch from its case, and ran his fingers across the genuine black leather and silver face. 

Buck gently placed a hand on Eddie’s leg, drawing his attention. As he stared at the absolute affection that exuded from the man’s teary eyes, Buck could almost feel the same surge of emotion as when he first admitted his feelings. “I want this watch to represent my love for you. I want you to be able to look at this and remember how much I am dedicated to you. To us. I want this to prove that I’m willing to see this through.”

Eddie was silent as he returned the watch to its box. He tenderly moved it to the table beside them, and then enveloped Buck in an embrace. He was hugging so tight, it was as if he was scared to let go. Buck was quick to squeeze back.

“Thank you. I love you so much, Buck.”

“I love you even more, Eddie.”

Eddie pulled back ever so slightly to take Buck’s mouth in his. The deep passion behind the kiss made Buck’s heart do somersaults, and he held Eddie even closer. He slid a hand through his boyfriend’s curls, and rubbed along the small of his back. 

They only stopped when they absolutely needed air, and even then they would just come crashing back together. 

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” Eddie whispered on Buck’s reddened lips.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a bit of the sweet times just before the inevitable crying times, am I right?
> 
> Thank you all again for the support! It really does keep me motivated to write, even if I can't keep a consistent schedule. :P


End file.
